


【博君一肖】安全感 3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 62





	【博君一肖】安全感 3

“不要......”肖战软绵绵地趴在床上，“出不来水.....”

“那怎么办啊宝宝。”王一博故作担忧的捏了捏小屁股，满是商量的口气。

“打、打肿。”肖战小声咕哝着。

王一博浅浅一笑，把肖战的内裤完全脱下来。两团小屁股上半部分红着下半部分由于衣料的遮挡只是粉色，看起来倒像是一片过渡色，反而更漂亮得要命。

“晃起来。”王一博戳了戳肖战。

小兔子捂着脑袋撅起屁股艰难地动了动。

“左右晃。”王一博不满地拍了一巴掌。

“嗯......”肖战不得已扭了扭，也不知道自己的动作对不对，担心又挨巴掌便幅度大了些。

“疼还撅这么高，享受的很吧。”王一博逗弄着小兔子。

“没有—嗯啊！”肖战缩了一下屁股立刻就挨了一连串的掌掴，屁股瞬间像被泼了热油般火辣辣起来，“嗯呜、不、哈不打.....呜....”

“喜欢吗？”

肖战哽咽着忍着疼痛，哪里顾得上喜不喜欢，一句话都说不出来，嘴里一直“嗯嗯啊啊”的。

“啪啪！”“说。”王一博听不到回答就抽小屁股，软软的嫩肉在手下颤起来的感觉极好，禁不住又加了几分力度。

腿上的人经不住这番锤楚，“威逼利诱”下顺着小狮子的指引呜咽地说出口，“喜、喜欢......嗯呜......”

几十下抽得杂乱无章，屁股上很快布满了巴掌印。

“这个姿势拍起来真不错。”王一博在臀瓣上用手指比划了一个心，“宝宝扭得这么好，是不是就想被老公教训翘翘的小屁股啊？”

“没有.....”肖战一边否认一边又卖力扭腰，左右两瓣屁股上下轮换着晃悠，看上去欠打得很。

王一博趁机训话，“这么大个人了，成天想什么呢，嗯？”巴掌随着小狮子的教育一下一下轮上两团，很快就红肿起来。

“呜呜.....错了......”肖战哭得把手指都咬出了齿痕，“嗯啊.....老公慢一点.....”

“张嘴。”王一博停下手撩起肖战的上衣，把布料送到他的口前，“咬住，不准掉。”

“唔.....嗯！”肖战刚刚勉强叼住衣服就被抽了几掌，眼泪不受控地掉出来，两手揪着衣服两侧又不敢把衣服拿出来，只能用力攥着。

王一博边打边把手指缓缓探入缝隙，勾勒着幽闭着的小小褶皱，出其不意地又滑到前方握住肖战的前身。肖战一下呻吟出声，衣服掉了出来。他急忙捂住嘴巴，却被王一博紧紧抓住手腕把手扳到了身后，重新让他咬住衣服，继而手指灵活地撸动起来。

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博双管齐下，肖战被折腾地渐渐变了调。

肖战从没想到能被打屁股打到这样的感觉。里里外外酥酥麻麻的，不知是不是习惯了，很快痛感似乎没那么明显了，身体渴望更多，王一博又偏偏不给了。

“重、重一点呜.....”小兔子迷迷糊糊间索要着。

王一博知道他忍的难受，可就是不如他的意，打一下摸一下地把手放在红肿的小屁股上，看似温柔说出的话却不容反抗。

“不许射。”


End file.
